What Turns Me On
by xoneworldx
Summary: Hey, I'm Matt and I'm sharing with you what turns me on. So if you don't wanna read, I'm totally okay with that. But...READ GODDAMMIT! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU AND STEAL ALL YOUR GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

_**Matt POV**_

Men with authority really turn me on.

But not just any men. No, men with blonde hair, anger issues, eating chocolate, while holding a gun to your head because he's so pissed at you, and cussing you out so badly it almost makes your ears bleed. And as he's doing this, you sit completely vulnerable in a chair with your hands bound behind you and feet tied to the chair legs. Not to mention your completely naked.

It only takes me a few short minutes to realize I have a terribly uncomfortable erection that I know this blonde teenage mafia leader will not take care of for me because he's too busy being a bitch and yelling at me, gun still in my face.

"YOU ASSHOLE, MATT! IF I SEE YOU EATING MY CHOCOLATE EVER AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING CASTRATE YOU AND BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU, YOU DIPSHIT!" Mello screamed in my face. Ugh, this is so turning me on. I want to push him to the ground and take him right there.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MATT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AN ERECTION! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THIS IS TURNING YOU ON! YOU WHORE!"

Alright, he finally noticed the reason to my discomfort. Now, please take care of it.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING TO PLEASURE YOU, THEN THINK AGAIN!"

And with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving me tied to the chair with a painful erection. I sighed in frustration and disappointment, and hung my head down.

"Well, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Matt POV**_

_Happy birthday to me~_

_Happy birthday to meeee~ _

_Happy. Fucking. Birthday. To. Me. _

Today marks my 20th birthday. I'm fucking old now. No longer a teenager. And…to make it worse, Mello forgot my birthday. He _fucking forgot my birthday._ You would think after all the shit I do for him he would at least buy me a new game. Or at least wish me a good birthday. But no, he hasn't said a word to me. I mean, if this is payback for making his valentine's day miserable, I can understand but at least I made it up to him that night. I fucking made him scream my name. But because Mello's being his usual pissy self, I will not be getting laid tonight.

Damn it.

I mean, I'm a guy. Guys want to get laid on their birthday. Seriously, bitches, it's a fact of life so stop whining about how you don't want to and just TAKE IT—

**2 Hours Later**

Ahem…sorry about that…I was being stupid and didn't bother to check if Mello was reading over my shoulder…so…yeah, I got in trouble to say the least.

Sorry for calling you a bitch, Mello. Now please blow me.

…

And thank you for actually doing that…

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! _

**A/N: Hehe yeah I wrote this in my writing class and the teacher wanted to read it and….yeah noooooooo way was that gonna happen ^^;**

**BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW SO MATT WILL CONTINUE TO GET LAID! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Matt POV**_

Alcohol. Blame it on the alcohol. What happened last night…that wasn't me. I swear I won't ever do that again, I promise, Mello.

-Places hand over heart- I promise to never wear Mello's platform boots and leather pants ever again. In addition, I will never sing Britney Spears and dance like a whore while wearing said platform boots and leather pants again.

But yeah, last night was wild. I was so drunk. I don't remember much of what happened but thanks to some random guy with a camcorder, he recorded what I did and it looked pretty damn fun, especially the part where I dragged a wasted Mello and "raped" him in the bathroom.

Mello being who he is, I would've thought he'd be mad that I did him while he was passed out but no, he was more upset with the fact that I wore his clothes.

But I will definitely have to rape him again—*is dragged away and thrown into a closet*

**10 Minutes Later**

Mello makes me horny.

**A/N: Not the best ever of course but this is what I do to keep me occupied. Review please, you wonderful people. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Matt POV**_

Mello just told me what he wanted for Christmas and he is so not getting it.

'What is it?' is probably what you're thinking.

He wants to have a threesome. Of course I'm reluctant. But what really breaks my heart is whom he wants to do it with.

Light. His reason?

"I like men with authority too." Will someone please shoot me?

Is it a crime to want Mello all to myself? I mean….to have a threesome with Light…would be totally awesome—

Say what? I did not just say that. Pshh, that wasn't me that was my evil twin…heh….

I can't stand the though of Light…of KIRA doing things to Mells. Things like… those long ridiculously sexy hands trailing along the smooth pale skin of my beloved Mello…That sinfully delicious mouth trailing along the adorable pink little buds…okay I think by now I should really stop thinking about this.

Sigh….*slumps in chair* That threesome doesn't sound like such a bad idea now…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Matt POV**_

Mello, where art thou Mello?

Mello left to go buy more chocolate. He said he would be gone for only 7 minutes. A reasonable time to be gone for just getting chocolate.

He's been gone for an HOUR!

WHERE THE HELL IS HE! WHAT HAPPENEND TO HIM! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG WHAT IF KIRA GOT HIM!

Shit, he better not have died yet, he's not supposed to die until episode 35.

When he gets back he's going to get an earful from me.

***door slam***

Speak of the devil.

O/O

"_Mattyyyy~"_

I swear I almost released my seed.

Brb.

**Sometime Later…**

Sorry 'bout that. I had to leave suddenly, I'm sure you noticed.

But it was important. I had to fuck Mello.

Can you blame me? He was wearing a chocolate spread on his…ahem…yeah. I'm gonna leave now…..*scurries away*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Matt POV**_

BREAKING NEWS!

MELLO WANTS TO MAKE A PORNO!

My response? "Why?"

"Because I'm bored," he said.

"Is that it?"

"It'd be hot."

"Duh, of course it would be, it's porn."

"So…you wan to make one with me?"

"No."

I probably would've said yes if it weren't for the fact that I knew he was going to put it on the Internet. Having people you don't know watching you fuck the love of your life? No thank you.

So after I said I didn't want to Mello furiously snatched a chocolate bar off the table and stormed of the apartment. So now I'm all alone and going through Mello's home videos on the computer. They're really sort of boring. Mello Eating Chocolate, Mello Melting Chocolate, Mello Wearing Chocolate…._ Wait._

Mello ************.

Me being a curious being, I just had to click on it.

_Mello sitting on the bathroom floor, hand on his erect member. _

"_Nnn…Ahh~"_

_His hand continues the up and down motion, causing more delicious moans to erupt from the blonde's mouth. _

"_Mmm…uhhnn…Ah, fuck!"_

_Only moments later he cums hard on the bathroom floor. _

Wasn't very long but maybe that's a good thing. Mells could come home any minute and I'd be in deep shit for going through his stuff.

But maybe also when he come home, we could make that porno.

Just as long as he doesn't show anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Matt's POV**_

I came home to a wonderful smell today after running people over in my car for Mello. Such a good thing to come home to after a day of killing people…

"Umm…Mells? What's that awful smell? God, ew, it's smells like…like…"

"Rotting flesh?"

"Yeah…Oh god, don't tell me that's what it is…"

"Yep."

"Where?"

"The garbage bag outside."

"Why the hell is there rotting flesh in there!"

"Because some bitch threatened to take you away from me"

"Aww, you were jealous?"

"Hell, no. I was just pissed off at the thought of some other than me riding you. You dick belongs to me."

"So…you were jealous…"

"No, Matt, I wasn't fucking jealous…I just…I…"

"Yes?"

"Oh, fuck it. Strip and fuck me until I can't stand properly. I want to feel your cock inside me."

Well, I didn't need to be told twice.

**A/N: Read and Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Matt's POV**_

I have such a loving boyfriend…

"_MATT! YOU COCKSUCKING DICKHEAD ASSWIPE IDOT FUCKTARD! I GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU THEN RESURRECT YOU AND POUND YOUR FUCKING FACE IN AND CUT OFF YOUR DICK THEN FEED IT TO KIRA FOR BREAKFAST! I'M GONNA FUCKING SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE AND DANCE AROUND YOUR CORPSE!"_

Yes, he's a real keeper.

"I love you too, Mells."

:3

**AN: REVIEW YOU WONDERFUL READERS!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Matt's POV**_

I want it. I need it.

I want Mello's dick.

But that son of a bitch is off in Russia right now killing off some poor bastards. And I'm all alone in England…all alone—

_Bzzz!_

I open my phone to see a picture message from Mello…

Jbfuseffjffejfwbfnf **nose bleed**

Mello's naked, his face flushed, and his stomach and chest is all covered in his own ejaculation, his hand on his member.

So hot…

_Bzzz!_ Another one…?

"_Ahhh! Nnn, Matt, baby…Aaahhh…,"_ Mello's moans erupt from my phone suddenly.

_Bzzz!_

**To: Me**

**From: Mells**

**Matty, I miss you…**

My jeans are really uncomfortable…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Matt POV**_

Near this and Near that. Oh, hey, Matt, guess what, Near fucking beat me again. Or, Hey Matt, I got 100 percent on that test but Near got 101! Near Near Near Near Near Near Near! Fucking Near!

Near, you better fucking watch your back because when you least expect it, I will fucking kidnap you, torture you for days on end, make you cry and go insane, lose thousands of your many brain cells you never seemed to lose, and then murder you!

I so fucking tired of hearing about you every single day of my life. You're in most of my classes, which sucks ass, and when I finally get to escape to my dorm room where I can forget everyone and everything annoying, Mello storm in and starts ranting about you! I sick of hearing all the magnificent bullshit you do.

And just so you know, Mello doesn't love you. Get over it. He's mine. So you can stop trying to sneak in our room to rape him when I'm asleep. I will catch you every time and beat the shit out of you. And I don't care how many times Roger yells at me for doing that.

And also, with your creepy nature, I bet L won't pick you to be his successor. Because you're fucking weird and need to grow of few feet and learn how to get up off the ground and walk by yourself instead of having people carry you. And get rid of the toys, they creep me out. I keep thinking they're going to come alive and eat me or something.

Go buy yourself some porn or something.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Matt POV**_

/9812JH9X2DX9-/=--B6VK2JS/9V8B52S-JV62BJKS9BVJK2S-B6VJ2KSVBLS-9D54V –LKDS4BV-LSD95VDSK289BNVS,52NB/8K,NB2KLS/DN8BDSBL5N9IS4GN/;BABDOP4J9NSKL48B OI9SND5 

"MATT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SHUT. UP."

"…I'm just reviewing a game code…"

"Instead of sprouting random useless shit like that ya stupid moron, you should put that pretty little mouth of yours to work."

"…What are you offering?"

"You get down on your knees and blow me."

"That sounds more like a demand to me, Mello dear"

"Cuz it is."

"Alright."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Matt POV**_

I hate Tsugumi Ohba. Because of him, Mello dies. And you know what's worse than that?

_I die. _

I get _shot_ like 50,000 fucking times.

I mean, if I'm gonna die, I should at least get a really epic death. You know, something totally awesome.

"MATT!"

"What, Mells? Can't you see that I'm busy ranting here?"

"What the fuck do you mean that you dying is worse than me dying?"

"What? Me dying is terrible—"

"No, no, you're wrong. Me dying is more terrible than you dying because I actually do something meaningful—"

"Wow, Mello, love you too…" ***Sulks in chair***

"Don't be like that. I'm important to the series."

"Yeah, I'm only in a few panels of the manga and 5 minutes in the anime. I'm such an unimportant character. My existence is pointless."

"Yes."

***Slams hand on table***

"What the fuck, Mells! You're not supposed to agree with me!"

"Get over it."

"You're so mean to me…."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Matt POV**_

Screw Mello. I refuse to do all the nasty work for him now. He can do all the shit himself. I quit. I quit working for him. If he's going to be a self centered bitch that's totally fine with me. Hell, if he keeps acting all high and mighty with me I'm going to dump his leather ass.

…..Fuck, I can't do that.

Okay, fine I won't break up with him but I'll kidnap his chocolate. I'll hide it somewhere he won't ever find it and blame it on Near. Nobody likes Near. He can get beat up my Mello.

**Door Slam**

Fuck, Mello's home. I refuse to speak to him until he decides to apologize to me. Which I'm sure won't ever happen. I mean, c'mon, it's Mello.

"Matty…."

Oh, so he's calling me by pet name now…whatever.

"I got you a new game."

Huh? Mello, I love—

No. No, I don't. He's still not forgiven.

"Matt, look here."

I turned around to see….Mello naked.

Okay, he's forgiven.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Matt POV**_

You know what's amazing? Like fucking mind-blowing amazing? Mello covered in chocolate. Naked. Sounds awesome right? If only he'd do that. God, just thinking about it is making me hard.

I'll be back….

**Several moments later**

Yeah…t'was good.

OMG! Guess. Fucking. What.

While I was in the bathroom, I just came up with like the best idea ever. I'm gonna get Mello a vibrator. And then I'm gonna shove it up his tight hole and make him squirm under my touch and make him cum 5 times. Great right? I know.

So…Imma go do that now.

**Don't forget to leave a review. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Matt POV**_

"_Mmm….Oh, fuck, Matt…UUnn…"_

Oh, fuck. Yeah, I know I'm a…Peeping Tom, I guess you could call it. Seeing as how I'm watching my boyfriend play with the vibrator I got him.

"_AAHHH! OH, FUCK! YEAH! AAHHH!"_

I'd say he likes it.

And I think I'll go in there and see if I like it too. Kekeke.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's short. Please leave a review. And this will be the last chapter. I'm just running out of ideas plus I've been so lazy to write any more chapters. So I sure hope you enjoyed this. If you want to read more MelloxMatt, then check out my other stories. Like…Valentine's Day. Have a fun Halloween, everyone. **


End file.
